civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Manx (Illiam Dhone)
The Manx led by Illiam Dhone is a custom civilization by ryanjames and calcul8or, with contributions from LastSword, TPangolin, COF, Hiram, Lord Tirion, and Machiavelli. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Manx' The Isle of Man is an ancient land with a long history that possesses a unique culture with elements borrowed from the Irish and Scottish, merged with its own folklore. When the Isle obtained home rule in 1866, it prospered remarkably and today boasts powerful financial and engineering sectors despite its population. The Island is located in the centre of the Irish Sea and is 221 square miles. Its geography is similar to its neighbours, a green land that of quaint countryside and farms, hence why it is referred to as “Gem of God’s earth” in the national anthem. Its only mountain is that of Snaefell, which is only just large enough to qualify as one! One noticeable feature about the Island’s weather is the occasional fog that rises up from the ocean. In the ancient past this was known as the “Cloak of Manannan”. The myth goes that in time of invasion, the seagod would conceal the island in fog, and if that failed he would transform into a 3 legged creature and roll towards the coast to frighten the invaders. This is the origin the “3 Legs of Man”. 'Illiam Dhone' William Christian (1608-1663) is a Manx nationalist who is viewed by many of the islanders as a National hero due to his part in the Manx rebellion of 1651. He was the son of Ewan Christian, a Deemster (a Manx judge) and was nicknamed “Illiam Dhone” or “Brown William” due to his dark hair. In 1643 he became a member of the house of keys, (a member of the Manx parliament Tynwald) and was then made receiver general in 1648. He lived during a tumultuous time; the English Civil war was coming to a conclusion, and even on the island there was strife. “The Great Stanley”, 7th earl of Derbyshire and Lord of Mann was a staunch royalist and supporter of King Charles I, but due to his active part in the Civil war he raised taxes, allowed royalists to station soldiers in Manx homes and generally restricted Manx freedoms, arousing very great resentment. 'Dawn of Man' We great thee, Illiam Dhone, patriot and hero to the Manx people. Your people dwell on the Isle of Man, an ancient realm shrouded in myth and mist, and said to be protected by the Celtic seagod Manannan Mac Lir. Throughout the middle ages the Island acted as a vital military and trade centre due to its domination of the Irish Sea. While ownership passed between the Scandinavians, English and Scottish, Manx culture and language survived and thrived long into the present day. It was you, Illiam Dhone, who first envisaged an Island free from foreign rule. In the aftermath of the English civil war, you cunningly organised the Manx rebellion of 1651 against the royalist Stanley family. Though the new Parliamentary government in England maintained control over the Island, the people were granted new liberties and safety. However with the advent of the industrial revolution, the manx people made a transition into a race of robust miners and innovative engineers who gained independence in 1866. They created many wonders such as the Lady Isabella, the largest water wheel in the world, and today the Manx are recognised as being at the cutting edge of aerospace technologies . Oh Brown William, a new threat has emerged and the Cloak of Manannan can no longer protect the people. Will you defend the Manx from invasion, or will you use your industry to become respected among larger powers? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Fastyr mie! Cre'n ennym t'ort? Good day! How are you? I am Illiam Dhone of the Manx. Introduction: I am Illiam Dhone of the Isle of Man, I welcome you in the name of my people. Introduction: Ta'n ennym orrym Illiam Dhone. Ta mee cummal ayns Ellan Vannin. I am Illiam Dhone of the Isle of Man. Who are you? Defeat: You have bested us. The world weeps for the loss you have caused. Defeat: We may be defeated, but we will rise again. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * ryanjames: Author * calcul8or: Author * LastSword: Leaderscene * TPangolin: Icon * COF: Map * Lord Tirion: Steam Packet Model * Machiavelli: Great Engineer code * Hiram: Concepts * JFD: "inspiring code work" * The Chieftans: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Ryanjames Category:Northern Cultures Category:United Kingdom Category:Scotland Category:England